First Xmas Gift for You
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Rip Runner akhirnya memutuskan membelikan sebuah kado Natal bagi kakaknya [Contains Rev-Rip's brotherly fluff. If you aren't into this kind of fic just don't read it.]


First Xmas Gift for You by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Rip Runner akhirnya memutuskan membelikan sebuah kado Natal bagi kakaknya.

Loonatics Unleashed belongs to Warner Bros and as always I only have the storyline of the fic.

* * *

Liburan Natal tlah tiba dan itu berarti ialah waktu istirahat bagi keluarga Runner telah tiba. Perusahaan teknologi yang mereka kelola telah diliburkan sejak kemarin. Kini, sang kepala keluarga alias Ralph Runner memandang kediaman milik mereka yang sedang didekor dengan ornamen Natal. Sejujurnya Ralph masih merasa ada yang kurang dari rumahnya. Sosok anak sulungnya, Rev Runner belum juga pulang. _Well_ , dia tahu sih seorang pahlawan super tak akan mengenal hari libur tapu ayolah tidakkah Rev memiliki kecepatan ekstra cepat yang bisa mengantarkannya ke rumah hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat Natal dan kembali lagi ke markasnya? Ralph memandangi istrinya yang masih sibuk mendekor rumah mereka. Harriet Runner menyadari lika – liku aneh dari suaminya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati sang suami.

"Tenanglah. Dia akan kembali. Ah ya dimana Rip?" Harriet mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya tetapi tetap saja anak bungsunya luput dari pandangannya.

"Dia bilang mau keluar, mungkin dia ingin merasakan hawa segar di musim liburan ini." Kata Ralph seraya mengangguk dan kemudian ia bergegas untuk mengambil pohon Natal dan menghiaskannya.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan sang suami Harriet akhirnya kembali melakukan dekor yang sempat tertunda. Apa yang ia harapkan sebenarnya sama dengan Ralph, dia ingin anak tertuannya datang ke sini walau hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat Natal.

* * *

Rip Runner mengitari kota Acmetropolis guna menemukan suatu barang ia anggap akan berguna. _Well_ , sesungguhnya barang yang akan Rip Runner cari adalah sebuah kado Natal. Memang sih hal ini terdengar mengejutkan tapi toh Rip sudah yakin bahwa ia akan memberikan kado Natal bagi kakaknya. Lagipula segala permusuhan antara dirinya dan kakaknya sudah musnah bukan? Berarti inilah saat yang terbaik baginya untuk memberikan kado Natal bagi sang kakak. Bagaimanapun selama bertahun – tahun merayakan Natal bersama Rev selalu memberinya kado yang baginya terukur hebat dan keren sedangkan dirinya belum pernah sama sekali membelikan kado bagi kakaknya. Mungkin inilah saat balas budi di mulai.

Satu persatu toko di Acmetropolis disusuri oleh anak bungsu dari keluarga Runner berharap ia menemukan barang yang cocok untuk kakaknya. Sejujurnya Rip sendiri tidaklah tahu hadiah macam apa yang harus ia berikan pada kakaknya. Bagaimanapun kakaknya jarang ada di rumah dan selalu sibuk dengan semua pekerjaannya sebagai pahlawan super. Namun, Rip yakin bahwa dirinya bisa memberikan hadiah yang akan sangat disukai sang kakak.

Akhirnya Rip berhenti di salah satu toko sepatu. Entah kenapa rasanya Rip percaya bahwa hadiah ini akan sangat disukai oleh kakaknya itu. AKhirnya Rip mengambil sebuah sepatu berwarna dan segera membawanya ke kasir. Ia benar – benar berharap bahwa kakaknya akan mengapresiasi hadiah yang ia berikan tersebut.

Sementara itu ketika Rip kembali di rumah tetap saja yang ia dapati hanya orang tuanya. Kemana kakaknya? Bukankah seharusnya Rev pulang? Rip meletakkan kado yang telah ia beli di bawah pohon Natal. Wajahnya yang tadi nampak _excited_ benar – benar berubah menjadi setengah muram dan kesal. Kedua orang tuanya menatap sang anak bungsu dengan sedih padahal tadi mereka senang karena biasanya Rip tak pernah terlihat di ceria di malam Natal tapi kali ini berbeda dan mereka yakin hal ini karena hubungan kedua anak mereka telah membaik.

"Aku akan coba bicara padanya, oke?" Ralph menatap Harriet yakin dan disambut anggukan dari satu – satunya _road runner_ betina dalam dalam keluarga ini.

Ralph Runner segera menyusul anaknya yang telah berlari di kamarnya. _Well_ , seharusnya tadi dia bisa mencegat anaknya itu toh Rip sama sekali tidak memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi seperti seluruh anggota keluarganya yang lain. Namun, Ralph memutuskan bahwa yang terbaik ialah ia bicara pada anaknya tersebut dari muka ke muk karena semua orang tahu bahwa Rip Runner bukanlah orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosi dengan baik.

"Daptkan ayah masuk?" Ralph mengetuk pintu kamar milik anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Masuklah, Pa." jawab Rip dengan tenang.

Memasuki kamar anaknya yang terkesan berantakan bukanlah hal yang wajar dilakukan Ralph Runner. Bagaimanapun dia tak terlalu dekat dengan anak bungsunya. Ia tahu bahwa Harrietlah yang dekat dengan Rip tetapi Ralph tahu kali ini perannya sebagai kepala keluarga benar – benar diperlukan. Ralph segera duduk di samping Rip dan menyentuh bahu sang anggota termuda dari keluarga Runner.

"Hei, ayolah Rev akan pulang." Ralph berusaha memberi keyakinan pada anaknya tersebut.

"Jangan katakana omong kosongmu itu, Pa. Di tak akan datang lihatlah ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Kata Rip seraya menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di kamarnya.

"Rev lebih cepat dari siapapun di keluarga ini. Mungkin saja semenit lagi dia datang." Kata Ralph masih berusaha menyakinkan.

"Sudahlah, Pa. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Sebelum Rip memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Secara tiba – tiba sebuah cahaya yang bergerak secepat kilat berlari menuju ke arahnya. Dan ketika cahaya tersebut berhenti Rev membelakkan matanya dengan tak percaya. Kakaknya alias Rev Runner benar – benar telah tiba.

"Menunggu lama, _lil bro_? Maaf tadi masih ada penjahat yang berkeliaraan jadi aku pulang telat ah padahal aku sudah berjanji jadi kakak yang lebih baik tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menjadi kaka yang baik ah sial ini semua salah si penjahat yang tadi berusaha mengacaukan kota." Rev Runner seperti biasa berujar tanpa jeda dan dengan kecepatan bicara yang sangat luar biasa.

Rip akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyentuh bahu kakaknya dan berharap bahwa apa yang akan ia ucapkan dapat menenangkan sang kakak.

"Itu tak masalah! Ah ya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"Kau punya sesuatu untukku? Kau yakin itu untukku kan? Bukan untuk orang lain? Maksudku aku tetaplah bukan seorang kakak yang baik bagaimana mungkin aku pantas mendapat sesuatu dari adikku yang manis dan keren ini." Rev masih berujar dengan tanpa jeda.

" _Cmon big bro_! Kau sudah mencoba menjadi kakak terbaik dari dulu dan aku sama sekali belum pernah mencoba jadi adik terbaik untukmu!" balas Rip dengan nada _exicted_ keriangan yang tadi sempat musnah dari dirinya kembali.

Rip segera menarik kakaknya ke depan pohon Natal yang terpampang di ruang tamu keluarga mereka dimana sosok ibu mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang ada disana. Harriet tersenyum menyaksikan kedua putranya yang nampak sangat akur. Ah andai saja ini terjadi sejak dulu tetapi tetap saja kan pada akhirnya semua kembali membaik? Dan Malam Natal memanglah selalu menjadi malam yang penuh dengan kedamaian.

" _Merry Xmas!"_ Rev berseru dengan riang dan segera mendekati ibunya.

Sementara Rip dan Ralph menyusul di belakang Raph. Ah Malam Natal kali benar – benar menjadi malam penuh anugerah bagi mereka keluarga mereka lengkap dan benar – benar penuh kedamaian.

"Oh ya. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Rip sembari menatap Rev.

"Aw! _Lil bro_! Aku tersanjung padamu memang apa yang akan kau berikan padaku? Apakah itu sebuah sepatu baru yang bisa membuatku bertambah keren? Ah pasti kau tahu apa yang kumau! KAU MEMANG ADIK YANG LUAR BIASA!" Rev yang sama sekali belum melihat hadiahnya segera berhambur memeluk adik semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Uh, bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku perlu mengambil hadiahnya." Kata Rip –yang kemudian pelukannya langsung dilepaskan Rev- sembari menuju ke bawah pohon Natal memunggut sebuah kotak hadiah berwarna merah.

Rev yang nampak tak sabar dengan hadiahnyapun segera berlari dengan kekuatan supernya hanya untuk menggapai adiknya yang sejujurnya hanya berjarak sekitar 100 meter darinya. Ia segera mengambil kado tersebut dan memeluk adiknya sekali lagi.

"Aw! Kau benar – benar _the best lil bro_! Aku benar – benar bangga padamu, bagaimanapun keadaannya ingatlah kau selalu menjadi adik terbaikku! Omong – omong ini kadomu! Kuharap kau menyukainya bagaimanapun aku perlu perjuangan ekstra untuk mendapatkan dan yak au pasti tahu apa yang kubawa ke sini." Kata Rev dengan menyodorkan sebuah kado berwarna biru keunguan.

" _Blueprint_ sebuah teknologi canggih dan miniatur jadinya? Ah kau memang kakak yang terbaik!" Rip akhirnya memeluk kakaknya tersebut.

Ah Malam Natal kali ini memanglah Malam Natal yang penuh kebahagiaan bagi keluarga Runner. Bagaimanapun Ralph dan Harriet merasa benar – benar senang dan tenang karena kedua anak mereka telah kembali berdamai dan kembali menyayangi satu sama lain tanpa ada rasa iri lagi di antara mereka

END

A/N ; Rip dan Rev itu karakter kesayangannya saya dari _series_ ini! Mereka lucu dan mengasyikkan. Ah ya ini fic dibuat special buat merayakan Natal. Merry Xmas fer ya peps 'round da world! May the Xmas spirit be with you! Salam cinta, Ichan. Ah ya saya juga tahu mungkin gak ada yang mampir kesini karena kelihatannya gak ada seorangpun kecuali saya yang masih mengenang _series_ ini but tetep aja kalo ada yang lewat silahkan _review_!


End file.
